Spiritomb
Spiritomb is a dual type Ghost/Dark Pokemon introduced in Generation IV It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Abilities Pressure: When this Pokémon is hit by a move, the opponent’s PP lowers by 2 rather than 1. Hidden Ability (Available): Infiltrator: The protections and stat boosts caused by the moves Substitute, Reflect, Light Screen and Safeguard by the opponent are ignored. Biology Although lacking a physical body, Spiritomb projects its appearance out of a small rock called the Odd Keystone. The rock is trapezoidal in shape and has two small dots. There is a crack running down the middle, splitting in two near the bottom. The crack in combination with the two dots appears to form a frowning face. Spiritomb's projected appearance is an ethereal composition of swirling purple fog. Its face is set in the middle of the fog and contains green, crescent eyes that are connected to its jagged mouth. Its pupils are composed of a spiral and it is sometimes only seen with one. Swirling around its face are green orbs with yellow centers. Spiritomb is formed by the collection of 108 spirits being trapped in an Odd Keystone due to misdeeds. Some Spiritomb are up to 500 years old. As seen in the anime, Spiritomb can be just as aggressive and destructive as the spirits that it is composed of. It will lash out at anyone with little thought, often exercising short sightedness In the anime Major appearances Spiritomb debuted in The Keystone Pops!. Ash and Buizel were having a training match with Dawn and Aipom when Buizel accidentally knocked down Hallowed Tower, upon which Spiritomb emerged from the tower's keystone. It then wreaked havoc on a nearby town. Pokedex entries Game data Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pokéwalker | |} |} |- | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |- ! colspan="2" |Dream World | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |- | |- !Ultra Sun !Ultra Moon | |} |} |} In side games |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: SoA | |- ! colspan="2" |Rumble | |- !MD Blazing !MD Light | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Conquest | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Shuffle | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble World | |- ! colspan="1" |Picross | |} |} |} In events Held items Stats Base stats !110 - 157 !210 - 304 |- | !87 - 158 !170 - 311 |- | !101 - 176 !198 - 346 |- | !87 - 158 !170 - 311 |- | !101 - 176 !198 - 346 |- | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature, if applicable. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} Learnset By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Spiritomb * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Spiritomb * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Spiritomb * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Spiritomb * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Spiritomb in Generation VII * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Spiritomb in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Spiritomb * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Spiritomb * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Spiritomb can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Spiritomb cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Spiritomb * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Spiritomb * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} Side game data |} |- | colspan="6" | |Poké Assist: | |Field move: |None |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry' |- | colspan="6" |''It warps from rock to rock. It uses a variety of attacks.'' |} |} |- | colspan="3" | |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="3" | !Attack Power: |'★★★★★' |- | rowspan="2" | ! colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} |} | colspan="3" | | |'Attack Power:' 60 - 105 |5 |- ! colspan="3" rowspan="10" | #243 ! colspan="2" |Spookify |- | colspan="2" |Leaves the foe spooked. |} |} |} Evolution |} Sprites |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} * For other sprites and images, please see Spiritomb images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia * Its Diamond, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Pokédex entries state that it was formed from 108 spirits. Spiritomb's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex is 108, its Defense and Special Defense base values are 108, and it weighs exactly 108.0 kg. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire it can be found at Sea Mauville, which lies on Route 108. All this is based on the number of temptations a person must overcome to reach Nirvana in Buddhism. * Prior to the introduction of the Fairy type in Generation VI, Spiritomb was one of only two Pokémon that had no weakness (without the aid of an Ability) along with Sableye. As this occurred without the aid of an Ability, it was commonly hacked to have the ability Wonder Guard, making it immune to all direct damage. This hack is commonly referred to as Wondertomb. Origin Spiritomb is based on a Jibakurei, a spirit bound to a single place. It is also based on a Buddhist tradition performed on New Year's Eve in Japan. A bell is rung 108 times to chase away the 108 temptations in order to achieve Nirvana. The wisps of spirits surrounding its face also resemble a set of prayer beads, a possible reference to Japa. It may also be based on a crystal ball. Spiritomb may also be based on Water Margin, one of China's Four Great Classical Novels, which is also very well known in Japan. In the first chapter of the novel, a foolish army marshal orders the removal of a stone monument which had been guarded by monks for generations. Doing so releases the spirits of 108 demons sealed therein. These 108 souls, having atoned for their sins, become the 108 Stars of Destiny. They are reincarnated centuries later as 108 outlaws, the heroes of the novel. Name origin Spiritomb is a combination of spirit and tomb. Mikaruge may be a combination of 甕 mika (jar or urn, referring to it being a container of souls) and 軽石 karuishi (pumice) or 御影石 mikageishi (granite; both refer to its base, the Odd Keystone). In other languages |}